


Good Morning, pretty bird.

by be_wulf



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_wulf/pseuds/be_wulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC Maybelle, whom runs a strip club, awakening to one of her 'birds' as she has deemed them having an interesting start to the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, pretty bird.

The club was closed; early morning light leaking in through the drawn curtains of the upper floors. Most members of the household were asleep, recovering from a long night's work, aside from Maybelle. Tea set out in an old chipped mug, May counted crumpled bills of money at the diningroom table; one leg crossed over the other. Her bath robe was wrapped around her cozily, her hair a little ruffled as she peacefully counted their earnings. 

She was interrupted by a soft moan from somewhere in the household. Normally, she wouldn't investigate-- they lived above a fucking strip club, after all. But Maybelle happened to recognize which of her little birds made this pretty sound, and sloowly, she arched a brow. Quiet as ever, she slipped from her chair and walked slowly through the flat. 

The noise wasn't followed by more, but she located the girl's room and smiled sneakily when she heard soft creaks coming from behind the old scuffed door. Licking her lips, Maybelle raised a hand and knocked quietly. There was a shuffle, and then she heard Raven call; "Come in," 

Maybelle opened the door and sashayed in to see the dark skinned girl laid back, her covers pulled up just over her chest and her dark curly-haired mohawk all out of sorts. "What is it?" Raven asked, her chest rising and falling a little quicker than what would have expected from a slumbering girl. 

"Everything alright?" Maybelle asked, giving her a knowing smirk. Raven blinked, pushing herself up on her elbows and nodding. She gave an inquisitive look, as if she had noooo clue why May had come to inspect. But they both knew better. In a few seconds of silent eye contact, Raven adverted her gaze and ran a hand through her hair; grumbling softly. 

"... You're killing my mood..." 

Maybelle laughed softly and walked to the edge of the bed, leaning down to press a hard kiss to Raven's lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the girl's hand move beneath the blankets. God, Raven was such a good girl... and Maybelle wove her fingers through Raven's hair slowly... Then yanked it back to reveal the nape of her neck. Raven let out a soft whine and Maybelle went in for the kill; her teeth brushing the girl's nape, nipping and kissing over her throat. 

And just as quickly as it had started, May turned in a whirl and sashayed from the room. Smirking to herself, pleased with the vacant whine she heard over her shoulder as she left Raven. "W--wait," She heard as she swung the door almost closed behind her. May stilled, waiting... 

"... Get in here..." 

Maybelle opened the door enough to stick her head in and purred; "Meet me downstairs, room three. Bring lube." She winked, and off she went. 

\--- 

It seemed to Raven that Maybelle interrupted her 'personal sessions' more often than anyone else's. Not that she was complaining... She'd rather have Maybelle over her any day. Naturally, Raven was the first down to room three-- she slipped in, closing the door quietly behind her before she went to the neatly made bed in the center of the room and slipped the bath robe from her shoulders. She let it fall, licking her lips and laying back on the bed. 

She hadn't brought anything but the lube, per Maybelle's instruction. In fact, she quickly began applying it. A soft breath escaped her as she ran her fingers over her pulsing clit; biting her lip and pressing two fingers into herself. Excitement churned in her stomach, eyes sliding closed as she pictured what was to come, fading off into a lust-driven fantasty... 

"Ooh, good girl." Raven's eyes flew open, hand moving from between her legs as she sat up and stared, flushed, at Maybelle in the doorway. The curvy woman had left little room for imagination; dressed in nothing but an oversized button-up, which didn't work to conceal the strap-on she wore. 

Raven inhaled as May stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, waltzing to the edge of the bed. Goosebumps broke out over her flesh as Maybelle's hand descended, a tilting her chin up then grasping her jaw. Transfixed, Raven peered up at Maybelle's half-closed eyes and smirk. Her heart skipped beats. 

Without much instruction, Maybelle angled Raven's head and brought her closer to the strap on. Raven gracefully moved onto her knees on the silk sheets, her gaze falling down Maybelle's midsection to the artificial cock. Grasping the base gently, she wrapped her lips around the tip of it and Maybelle let out a hum of laughter. 

Raven felt herself blush, pausing to pull away and peer up at May, whom weaved her hand in Raven's hair. "I don't want foreplay, little bird." Maybelle purred to her. "I just want to fuck you right." Raven's lips parted; the softest of whines escaping her. 

And like that, they moved. Raven turned-- quickly grasping the headboard and getting properly onto her knees whilst she heard the pop of the lube bottle. Quickly, she felt Maybelle get onto the bed behind her and the woman's hands grasp her hips. "Mm-" Raven keened softly; her head tilting down as she braced herself. 

"You're so needy today, baby..." Maybelle whispered; running her hand down Raven's back. "You want my cock, don't you?" 

"I-- I thought-" Raven got out, trembling mid-sentence as she felt May's hips line up with hers; the fake cock slipping between her legs, but not entering her. "... No foreplay...?" She finished as Maybelle's hands travelled over her sides to her chest; cupping her breasts. 

"I said no foreplay. Pillow talk is entirely different," Maybelle corrected. "Now... you want me to fuck you, don't you, Raven?" She whispered; pulling Raven up slightly, whom arched her back so Maybelle could croon right against her ear. 

"Y-yes..." She whispered near breathlessly. 

Maybelle hummed. "What was that?" 

"Yes," Raven repeated with a little more volume. 

"Yes...?" Maybelle replied. Raven bit her lip, pressing her hips back against May's and whining to convey her point. Maybelle merely chuckled though, tugging suddenly on Raven's nipples to elicit a whine. "Tell me what you want.." 

God, May could be such a bitch. Raven was practically trembling; she could feel herself pulsing, needing it, needing to be fucked. So she let the words out in a rush. "I want you to fuck me-- I want your cock, please," She gasped. 

"Rough?" 

"Yes." 

"That's my girl." 

And just like that, Maybelle lined them up and thrusted harshly into Raven. A yelp escaped her; soft pain and pleasure intermingling as fireworks seemed to go off in her core. "F-fuck!" She gasped. 

May set a brutal pace. Their bodies rocked, hips clapping against each other as Raven descended into bliss from May's hands, her thrusts, the way she fucked. The sheets weren't enough traction-- Raven's knees slipped, her legs spreading as she clung two-handed to the headboard to keep herself up. Maybelle didn't seem to mind. 

Raven felt both of the woman's hands dig into her hips as she was pulled, moving closer, and feeling the strap on press deeper into her. She let out a soft cry and felt May slap her ass roughly. "That's my pretty bird," She crooned. "Taking my cock so well..." 

"Y-yes," Raven yelped out; her body lurching as Maybelle fucked into her. 

And suddenly, she was moved. Maybelle looped an arm across her chest and pulled her, pausing the thrusts, and Raven let go of the head board to allow herself to be pressed against the mattress. One hand wove into her hair, leaning down on her shoulders as Raven pushed her hips up. The strap on pulled out and a vacant whine escaped her. 

"God, you're so good." Maybelle purred. "Hold still, baby." Raven did as she was told as Maybelle let go of her hair and shifted-- the bed creaking beneath them-- then, suddenly, she felt the May's tongue sliding teasingly over her clit and she let out a ragged moan against the pillows. 

"Fuck," Raven moaned, grabbing fistfuls of the blankets as May ate her out. 

As suddenly as it happened, however, Maybelle's tongue ceased it's work and Raven felt the woman shifting positions behind her. She spread her legs a little more... And let out a blissful groan as the strap on entered her again. God, it felt so good-- filling her up. 

"Good girl," Maybelle purred. She set the pace again, just as rough and fast as before-- except this time she leaned over Raven, her hands pressing the girl's shoulders down to pin her there. It was so perfect. 

Raven felt herself getting closer, panting and moaning against the pillows while Maybelle rutted their hips together. She moved her arm, reaching down to run her fingers over her clit-- but Maybelle was on it in an instant. "No." She growled. 

"P-please," Raven whined, her voice rising and falling unsteadily in volume as May's thrusts grew rougher. 

"No. I'm fucking you until you scream for me." 

Raven was sure she hadn't moaned that loudly at words before. 

But Maybelle's hand did reach down and do her work for her; fingers swirling expertly over her clit and eliciting a loud cry. Heat was flowing throughout Raven's core as if a dam had broken; flooding her, the feeling of Maybelle fucking into her building up. 

"Harder!" She gasped, void of inhibitions. 

Maybelle laughed lowly. "That's my fucking girl. God, you love it rough, don't you? Love it when I fuck you senseless?" 

"Mmm!" Raven replied, words failing her as Maybelle's thrusts grew messy and faster yet. 

Vaguely, she could tell Maybelle was speaking as she grew closer, but it was mainly drowned out by the pathetic chorus of 'please's that flowed from her. For a small girl, May had a surprising amount of strength as she turned Raven over in a head-spinning flurry onto her back, which allowed for her to get closer; go deliciously deeper. 

And the best part-- Maybelle's teeth locked onto her neck. Raven let out a pitiful wail and dug her nails into Maybelle's back as the woman kept her pace. 

"Come for me, moan my name baby," Maybelle groaned against her neck. Raven felt movement, felt Maybelle's hand grab her jaw and her eyes fluttered open. May was staring at her hungrily as she thrusted-- Raven's hand shot down, working at her clit and she moaned loudly. "Come." Maybelle commanded. 

So Raven did. Ragged shouts-- Maybelle's name, cusses, and wordless yelps. It all flowed out of her lungs, air wooshing, her hips rolling without her permission to take the strap on fully. May's thrusts slowed as her orgasm ended, fading out and leaving her a jittery lead-like mess. Her limbs felt heavy; arms looped around the back of Maybelle's neck. 

Their bodies damp with sweat, Maybelle was trembling a little too. She leaned lower and pressed kisses to Raven's parted lips; driving them both to lay pressed together, lip-locked, the delicious feeling of the strap on still inside her. Their touches, fingers swirling over skin and bodies shifting tiredly against each other, was calming in the afterglow.

"We should shower," Raven whispered between soft kisses. 

Maybelle hummed against her mouth-- 

"I like that pla-" 

"I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP IN THIS HOUSE!" Came a shout, quieted by the floors and walls between them. 

Raven paused, as did May, the two girls peering at each other. "Was that--" 

"Yep." Maybelle answered, smirking. "Poor Theo."


End file.
